Permanent hair colors (oxidative hair colors) and semi-permanent hair colors (acidic hair colors) which have so far usually been used have such great defects that dying operation in use is complicated and troublesome and that the surroundings, cloths and persons applied are dyed.
Accordingly, they have to be applied usually in beauty solons or they have to be applied by ourselves in bathing so that they can be washed away soon even if stained, and therefore an excessive burden has been imposed on the users.
An accumulatively dying temporary hair color which comprises 0.01 to 3% by weight of an acidic dye as a coloring agent, 1.5 to 10% by weight of a nonionic or anionic silicone base resin, 3 to 20% by weight of a hair dying auxiliary, 30 to 80% by weight of a lower alcohol and 5 to 50% by weight of water and which has a pH of 2 to 5 and a viscosity of 100 mPa·s or less is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 172141/2001 filed by the present applicant as a hair manicure which can reduce the above burdens and which can accumulatively dye hair by simply repeating use even if dying per once is little. Further, an acidic hair color composition comprising 0.01 to 1% of at least one of acidic dyes, 0.1 to 10% of an acid as a pH controller, 1 to 20% of an aromatic alcohol as a penetrating agent, 1 to 20% of a lower alcohol as a solvent and 0.01 to 5% of a high molecular compound such as xanthan gum as a thickener is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 104942/2002.
The hair color disclosed in the former gazette described above is excellent as a hair color which can accumulatively dye hair, but an initial viscosity of the content liquid can not help coming up to 10 to 20 mPa·s in order to obtain satisfactory water resistance, and therefore the content liquid has to be introduced up to an applying part by clicking operation when the applicator is filled with this hair color. In addition thereto, because of a high viscosity, it takes time until the content liquid penetrates into the applying part, and it is difficult to control a liquid amount to be held in the applying part, so that it is a matter of concern that cloths, skins and furniture are stained by liquid blobbing caused with excessive clicking operation by a user. Further, a trial use shows that this applicator has some such problems that it takes time until the liquid oozes out after carrying out clicking operation because of a high viscosity of the content liquid, so that the users have such first impression in a certain case that dying is inferior.
Further, it is disclosed that the water resistance is improved by the high molecular compound such as xanthan gum in the acidic hair color disclosed in the latter gazette described above. However, it has problems in that only about 20% of a lower alcohol can be blended and that a dye can be blended only to a concentration of maximum 0.5% because of insufficient ability in water resistance of xanthan gum, so that dying is inferior. Further, since a use method thereof is not positively taught, conventional complicated dying operation remains as it is, and the usability can not be expected to be improved, so that less merits are provided to the users.
In light of the problems described above on the prior art, the present invention intends to solve them, and an object thereof is to provide a hair color excellent in an accumulative dying property, water resistance and usability and suited to an applicator of a sliver type for hair in which the hair color can ooze out to an applying part without allowing the users to carry out specific operations by reducing a viscosity of a hair color composition.